percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ZephyrX9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iceus Drake and Aeolus' Staff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:44, January 10, 2010 Hi, Zephyr, and thanks for joining. But could you please ask before you edit someone else's page, unless you're just spellchecking or something? Thank you. --Sparrowsong 04:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's called www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart Thanks, I like your stories too -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 12:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Months Sequel OMG, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're a genius! I'll do that tomorrow, probably. I'm technically supposed to be asleep right now, cuz where I live it's midnight. LOL. Sparrowsong 07:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, do you see what's symbolic about the title? Sparrowsong 16:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's a pretty neat title. Wasn't it funny when Ethan cut Natalie's Barbie's hair off? ROFL. Sparrowsong 16:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Forum Games "I dare someone to write a story where Bianca makes out with Luke!" LMAO, Zephyr! You are soo funny! Sparrowsong 00:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the WitD drinking game, just wondering? Sparrowsong 01:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I got through the first chapter before I couldn't take it anymore. It's soo much fun, though XD. I wonder if it's possible to get drunk on Coke. I think I just might be. J/k. Sparrowsong 01:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Quiz I took your Iceus Quiz and got a 80%. XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, I feel sorry that no one else will take your quiz, though. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Iceus quiz I just took your quiz. It's pretty cool. Sparrowsong 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Favorite Authors Oh, you're welcome. Sorry, I didn't see that message. I'll go read the new chapter in a minute. Sparrowsong 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comment on mah talk page. Yes I spelled my wrong on purpose. Any ways, I'll check it out. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 03:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG YAY! Tanks, Zephyr! I'll check it out. TATN / Thalia! 02:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will. Do you think I should post Muse? The original Muse? TATN / Thalia! 19:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zephyr, do you want any OC's in my family reunion fan fic? There are a tonne already and I keep wanting to add more for an inexplicable reason. Will you? TATN / Thalia! 01:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Avatar I love your avatar, so cool. :D -Leafwhisker 17:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar. Sweet! I remember how much of a dickhead Sentinel was. He would make a great Gaston. (From beauty and the beast) TATN / Thalia! 18:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I love trying to decipher what the hell Blurr was saying. It took a little practice. XD TATN / Thalia! 18:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I fangirled Screamer and Blitzy. My friend fangirled Wasp/Waspinator. But yes, they did all have very hilarious roles. TATN / Thalia! 18:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Prowl was f*cking awesome, no doubt about it. BUT WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!!!??? TATN / Thalia! 18:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I can never cry any more. Ratchet was an asshole but he was pretty epic! I liked him... TATN / Thalia! 18:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ever read a LockdownXProwl? They're hot! I only liked the dinobots. The Constructicons were asses. TATN / Thalia! 19:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Man I loved Swindle. He was hot. You're so right! And Red Alert looked like an elf! XD TATN / Thalia! 19:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever gone to the TF wiki? It's overflowing with jokes! TATN / Thalia! 19:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You're the best person in the world. I like the jokes about BBXSari. Sari was adorable and cute. TATN / Thalia! 19:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I loved the Jettwins. They were adorkable Russian twins. TATN / Thalia! 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Take pictures. TATN / Thalia! 19:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. TATN / Thalia! 19:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LHC '*Glomps Zephyr* W00T! Sparrowsong 17:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you read the newest chapter of Dark Secrets? Thanks. What was the best part? Sparrowsong 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Totally. And her flashbacks totally made me cry. Sparrowsong 02:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll have to go in about 10 minutes. Holy fu*king shit! *Runs to read it* Sparrowsong 00:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shadows And Ice Ok, if you're really sure. Sparrowsong 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alert, Alert! Thanks, I'll get right on it. Have they vandalized anything yet? Sparrowsong 18:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I banned the bastard. Just curious, how did you manage to find them? Sparrowsong 00:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Good. That means that they've viewed the Wiki, but they have yet to contribute. And I guess they never will XD. Sparrowsong 00:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of the message I left the dude? Did I sound kinda Aish Sheva-ish? Let's both keep an eye out for that IP. S/he was probably already planning to vandalize, and I've just given him/her a great reason to want to flame me. Being an admin really sucks sometimes XD. Sparrowsong 00:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Darkness Rising I will! Sparrowsong 18:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Guess What!? Cool! That is awesome! I love/hate laptops! What system is yours? Mac PC? Vista? TATN / Thalia! 02:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) XD Can't wait to read that now~! TATN / Thalia! 21:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes!!! Speed You're really lucky! My crushes never do anything like that XD. Sparrowsong 04:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I used to go on CP. It's fun to troll XD. P.P.S. XD I am constantly saying XD, XD. I wish I went to school. I might be going next year, though. Sparrowsong 04:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oui, je suis à la maison scolarisé. Je suis une méchante chienne! LOL, I've been taking a French course. The first sentence is "Yes, I am home schooled." The second one...I dare you to go on some French-English online translation site >:D. --Sparrowsong 04:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Cool! Sparrowsong 04:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind if you say that. Sparrowsong 04:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank You You're welcome, I have some great ideas as well. -Leafwhisker 23:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for adopting Live, Laugh, Love! I seriously had no idea where I was going with it! I guess that's one of the consiquences of winging it. XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 21:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Content As the admins of this site, it's our duty to remove the inappropriate stories. That means stories that include swearing, rape, molestation, romance that goes past "Joe and Susie fell in love, got married, and had a baby," or anything else that an 8-year-old child shouldn't read (since PJO is a children's series). You could help me by going through a few stories that may not be appropriate. If they can be saved, edit out the cursing or adult themes. If they can't be saved (i.e. in Forget The Past by Leafwhisker, rape was a huge part of the plot, so it couldn't be saved), delete them. To start out, I'd like you to go through Alice and remove everything inappropriate. Thanks, Sparrowsong 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Heyy I heart Draco <3 Bianca DiAngelo Sure. Sparrowsong 01:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Rights Back Today, but promise me you'll help me with cleaning up the site :). Sparrowsong 15:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you bak now? Yes!κορη του ΑΘΗΝΑ 00:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Live, Laugh, Love I've been meaning to say thank you for adopting Live, Laugh, Love. You see, I'm a procrastinator. I've been putting it off and forgetting. So, sorry for about that. And thank you. XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 03:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just read the front page. Are you the admin here? [[user:XX-chaosCOMPLEX|Chaos is at hand]] 01:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much, Zephyr. [[User:XX-chaosCOMPLEX|Chaos Is At Hand]] 17:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cybertronian? Like, before the whole "ZOMG MEGATRON IS DEAD SO STARSCREAM HAS TO BE LEADER!" thing? I AM SO EFFING ENVIOUS. Oh and on a TFA note, right now, I'm working on a MS painted picture of a new TFA OC. TATN / Thalia! 02:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) HER name is Jordan. Somehow (I have no idea, I haven't even figured out bot-reproduction... Fanon thing from DA) she's an Autocon daughter of Megatron and some Autobot human chick. XD Lovely? TATN / Thalia! 03:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The whole child-of-Decepticon/Autobot is an idea I got from my friend on DA, (and the series itself) Optimuzprimezcheez. I miss her... TATN / Thalia! 03:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude, im sorry to say this but Thalia left the wiki Warboss95 14:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? What do you mean by we're all leaving, where are we going what about our stoires. Im not getting rid of my stories iv worked too hard on them Warboss95 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) how do we keep our stories if we all leave. this is the place we hold them all.songbird1 20:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) what the... now you're just gonna delete it?songbird1 21:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) please don't delete the wiki!!! why would you do something like that??? it's mean to all of the other writers on the wiki who would lose all of their stories if you deleted it!!!! we need a wiki to put pjo fanfictions on!!!!! yours sincerely, Bard eric 22:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Please ban me for a day or two. And don't delete the Wiki, it just needs to be cleaned up! I'll beg you 100 times not to do that if that's what it'll take to convince you! Just...please! Sparrowsong 23:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) you're back sparrowsong? and please, please, please, please, please don't delete the wiki zephyrX9!!! i beg you on my knees not to delete the wiki!!!! Bard eric 23:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If you delete the Wiki, my life will be ruined, even more than it already is! Please, Zephyr. I know your intentions are good, but I'm already depressed (as you know), and if this gets deleted I will attempt to kill myself. Please don't ruin my life, Zephyr. Sparrowsong 23:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I suppose we could remake it on Wetpaint. But please, please, PLEASE! Send them another e-mail telling them that you've changed your mind! I'm absolutely begging you! I've never begged this hard! I....I...I'm actually on the verge of tears right now, and I haven't cried for over 2 months! Sparrowsong 23:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) On Wetpaint, you mean? Sparrowsong 23:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? About second opinions? Are you talking about the Wiki potentially getting deleted, or Wetpaint? Sparrowsong 23:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna create it, or should I? And sorry to sound like an idiot, but: #How'd you request to have the Wiki deleted? #Does that mean another user of the Wiki would have to agree that it should be deleted? Sparrowsong 23:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby, I'm just so upset *hugs Zephyr really hard*. Who should make the Wetpaint? Sparrowsong 23:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll make it. Sparrowsong 23:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) whats up with the not taking any stories with us? what about the ones people couldn't save? Bard eric 00:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. It needs work, but if everyone joins, it should turn out okay. Sparrowsong 00:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You haven't been on for about 2-3 weeks, so I've removed your admin rights. Sparrowsong 16:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) dude are you out there? Warboss95 23:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Please come back! Zephyr! Please come back! I'm begging you! Sparrowsong 19:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Okay, I just clicked the "Random Page" and landed on Draco Aarons. I nearly fell out of my chair to see that Draco was a son of Melinoe! It happens that my main OC/self insertion is a daughter of Melinoe (mainly because Melinoe is awesome)! I am pleasently surprised that someone else on this wiki actually knows who Melinoe is! Rubyblaze 01:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) uhm zephyr doesnt go on the wkik anymore....Viva la Vida 17:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake My story Hey. I was wondering. Would it be ok if I wrote my fanfic on a site like fanfiction.net and link it here, or wrote it right on the wiki? [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 23:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC).